I Love You To The Moon And Back
by SwanQueen123
Summary: Okay so this is my first story, the first chapter is very short but really it's just an intro. It is a Swan Queen story and is about Emma finding the courage to tell Regina how she truly feels. Oh! And it is rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

Emma got out of her small, yellow beetle and approached the door to grannies diner. She entered and everything was the same as it was every morning at 9am. Her mother and father Snow White and Prince Charming having there morning coffee in a small booth, Red moaning about working the late shift and Rumple and Belle having their breakfast whist staring at eachother with nothing but love in their eyes. But, the one thing that always caught her eye when she walked in the door was a dark haired, tall beautiful woman sitting at a bar stool with her coffee. Emma would slowly take it all in, her beautiful eyes and soft skin that she wished she could touch… Emma continued to stare at the woman not realising she was staring back, Emma was close to drooling when she heard the clicking of heals across the floor and then a soft voice which said

" Miss Swan is everything okay?"

She immediately came out of her daydream and quickly said

"Oh.. uhh yes, everything is fine.. Regina"

" Very well, you looked as if you were about to pass out, are you sure you are feeling okay?"

" Yeah honestly I am absolutely fine" Emma said whilst trying her best not to divert her eyes downwards to Regina's breasts which looked so perfect. As Regina walked back to her stool, Emma took the opportunity to look at her ass for the short five seconds her back was facing her, right there and then Emma thought she WAS going to faint.

Emma knew what she was feeling wasn't right… But there was just something about Regina that made her stomach do flips, everytime she looked into her eyes her heart skipped a beat. Emma would constantly think to herself, " if only I could tell her how I feel about her". She constantly thought of a life with Regina and Henry ofcourse… But she just didn't have the courage to tell her how she felt.


	2. That Dream

Chapter 2

Emma pushed Regina onto the bed and slowly crawled on top of her, caressing her body as she worked her way up her body until they were face to face. Emma looked into Regina's eyes for only a couple of seconds before saying

" God you're so hot!"

This made Regina's stomach do flips. Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips on Regina's. They kissed passionately, both of them moaning softly as their heart rates increased. Emma then started to slowly kiss down Regina's neck, as the brunette's breathing started to get heavier, Emma started to nibble which made Regina clench her fists. Emma slowly kissed her way down to Regina's collar bone she left soft, gentle kisses all the way down to her chest. Emma looked into Regina's eyes and smiled as she started unbuttoning the brunettes shirt. When the shirt was off and flung onto the floor along with Regina's bra, Emma let her tongue slowly dance across Regina's nipple and then sucked hard which almost made her scream. As things were starting to heat up between the two, Emma heard a knock on the door followed by a soft voice calling out

" Emma, are you in there?"

At this point Emma woke up with a gasp. She looked to the other side of the bed to see that Regina was not there. She looked at the ceiling, it was all a dream. The knocking continued as Emma stared into space. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. She answered the door to a dark haired, beautiful woman standing smiling at her.

" Regina! Uhh hi what are you doing here"

" Are you okay Miss Swan? You are sweating and seem very out of breath?"

" Oh! Umm yeah just had a nightmare that's all" Emma said quickly

" Oh alright then."

The two woman stood in silence at the doorway, before the silence was broken by Regina saying

" Umm me and Henry are going bowling this afternoon at around 2 ish and I was wondering if you would like to join us, well Henry suggested it but it would be nice to have someone there to talk to. So would you like to come?"

Emma would take any chance she could get to spend time with Regina and quickly responded with a sharp " Yes! I would love to"

" Very well then I will come and pick you up at around half past one"

" Sounds great!"

Emma shut the door and could not stop smiling, excitement rushed through her as she ran to her closet to get ready.


End file.
